Yugi's true love
by vengence
Summary: The truth is revealved in the conclusion or not, Chapter 5
1. Yugi's true love

Yugi's true love Part 1  
  
  
  
Yugi: Mia I hate you.  
  
Mai: So why are you going out with me?  
  
Yugi: Because I thought you were a hotty, but last night I realized I'm a gay.  
  
Mai: You're a what!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: A GAY!  
  
Yugi's Yami: Yugi you fool mai's a hotty don't leave her I love her.  
  
Yugi: Fine get your own Yami, because I love?  
  
Tune in for are next Part, Yugi's love 


	2. Yugi's true love Revealed

Yugi's true love part 2  
  
Yugi: I love Seto Kiaba 


	3. Everyone's reaction

Everyone's Reaction's  
  
Yugi: Okay I said it.  
  
Mia: I can't believe it.  
  
Yami: Holy water of heaven and skin grant me my own body.  
  
(Bam All of asudden a waalrus appears with 3 heads 2 are chickens-  
  
heads And one is a wallrus head, and a very old deck of poke'mon  
  
cards Around each head.)  
  
Mai: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Yami: Hi Mai I'm Yugi's Yami, want to go out with me?  
  
Mai: AH, a talking messed up creature.  
  
(Yami goes over and knocks out Mokuba who just ran in)  
  
Yami: Give me this body.  
  
(Bam, He gets Mokubas body)  
  
Yami: There now will you go out with me?  
  
Mai: Sure.  
  
(Seto walks in)  
  
Seto: Yugi, why didn't you tell me this?  
  
Yugi: I was scared.  
  
Seto: Because I feel the same about you.  
  
Stay tuned for part 4 


	4. What happened next

What Happened Next  
  
Disclaimer: Last time I got reported for not having one so  
  
here, I don't own anything or anyone in my stories, besides  
  
me.  
  
Yugi: Really  
  
Seto: Yup, so here.  
  
(Gives Yugi 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon)  
  
Yugi: What?????????????? (Looking stunned, and stupid)  
  
Seto: I have 6 so you can have 3.  
  
Yugi: Thanks a trillion I own you one.  
  
Seto: Just go out with me! ^_^  
  
Yugi: Okay, cool, let's grab a soda  
  
Seto: How about Chunky Cheeses Soda parlor???????  
  
Yugi: What the hay! (Looking happy ^_^)  
  
Seto: Okay, let's go.  
  
Pegasus: Hold it right their Kiaba boy.  
  
Seto: Pegasus. (He says this in a rough voice)  
  
Pegasus: Look up.  
  
Seto: What are you doing on the ceiling???????????  
  
Pegasus: Waiting to tell Yugi I love him, I really through the game  
  
with you so you'd love me, I had a crush card in my hand the whole  
  
game plus all 5 Exodia parts in my hand but I through the game for  
  
you.  
  
Yugi: Whoa, then I can't choose between you and Kiaba. You 2 shall  
  
Duel and winner gets me. Agreed.  
  
(Everyone agrees)  
  
Seto: I'll go first.  
  
(Draws a Blue Eyes-White D, and all cards for the King of Stupidity  
  
combo)  
  
Seto: First I play Brian and Brother. Then this magic card Stupidity  
  
Bros., To create B and B King of Dorks.  
  
(Atk.-5000, Def.-5000)  
  
Seto: In attack mode, so all of a sudden he goes to the opponent's  
  
side,  
  
Next I play Blue Eyes- White D., because that was a special summon  
  
And Blue Eyes attack. Game.  
  
Pegasus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
  
Seto: So I win. Let's go Yuge.  
  
Yami: Have fun you 2.  
  
Stay tuned for part 5 


	5. Yugi's true love part 5

Yugi's true love Part 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own freaken Yu-gi-oh  
  
Yugi: Hey Kiaba let's go back to my house and do "some things"  
  
Seto: Aullaluya  
  
Yugi: Be over in an hour  
  
An hour later Seto walks to Yugi's  
  
Ring  
  
Grandpa: Damn bastard, no thanks after my son saves your sorry ass  
  
(Beats the shit out of Kiaba, and then some)  
  
Seto: I came to see Yugi  
  
Grandpa: Oh,(has a look that says crud all over it) Sorry  
  
Seto: What-ever  
  
Yugi: Ah, Seto come in and lock the door  
  
Seto: Okay  
  
(They strip, and emeaditally go at it)  
  
Yugi: Oh yes, bring it on home  
  
Seto: You ready  
  
Yugi: You bet  
  
(They go under the covers, and the covers go up and down)  
  
That night Yugi dreamt about Mia, and all of there good times  
  
The next morning  
  
Yugi: Hi Mia, as he walks outside  
  
Mia: Hey do you know where Yami lives?  
  
Yugi: Upstairs  
  
(Yami comes out and yugi knocks him flat on his face and luaghs)  
  
Yugi: Mia I love you, and I'm not really gay, I realized that last night  
  
Mia: Good, because Yami's too short for me  
  
(Yami turns back into the mullenium puzzle and goes around Yugi's neck)  
  
Yugi: Let's go to your place and (Goof off)  
  
Mia: Okay  
  
(On the walk there)  
  
Yami: Yugi nice decision and I gave Mokuba his body back  
  
Seto: Yugi I'm not really gay  
  
Yugi: Good (and leaves, they make it to Mia's house and make out)  
  
Mia: Nice choice, I love you more than Yami anyday  
  
The end ?????????????????????????????? 


End file.
